Love is Aveaged
by xxKawaiiMidnightWolfGurl666xx
Summary: Kagome thinks she is a nobody, but she feels weak and unwanted , it bad enough with the awkward ears. But when everything changes when she is a approached by a mysterious man.Middle Earth is in danger and she destine to help but love, heart break and danger cloud her judgement ,but can she save them all and end her own curse? OC included
1. Chapter 1-FALEN ANGELS

AN:Ello! Watashinonamaeha mayonaka DESUdesu! Fukosu nado Im wa kawai dainana grasdfe ni okeru IM to watashi wa watashi no OTHR kawai nekkos wa kare ga watashi to ino ya kawaiirikugosudakara, watashi wa watashi ga Avngrs especilly roki o aishi BLCK Buttler kara Sebasteon to shite kosupure ga daisuki professionul kosupureiyaimu, Nihon ni sunde iru! HES watashi husbandoooo watashi wa TP-bi o shiyo kare watashi wa WUZ shiri 2-ri no tame no kuruna watashi wa mada nyahhhhhh 333 ? ? watashi wa SUPA watashi no OC wa, kanojo wa kanojo jishin o kiratte yoki sude wanai koto o toasay happyyte imasushi, kanojo wa shizu no ugli no cuz no o thmks kare o aishite 1 Liks nashi kanojo PLZZ READ nyuyoku AMZUG FANFUIIC sayonaradesu nyahhhhhhhdesu! ? ? Kawai todomaru

Eng;sh~~~~~~~~~~~~

ello! My name is Midnight Desu! Im in the 7th grasdfe Im kawaii as fuc and i live in japan with my othr kawaii nekkos im a professionul cosplayer I love to cosplay as Sebasteon from Blck Buttler I love the Avngrs especilly Loki because he's goth lik me and eno and kawaii! Hes my husbandoooo I use tp date him butt i wuz 2 cool for him but i still love him nyahhhhhh 333~~~~~ I am supa happyy toasay that my oc is not a merry sue she hates herself and she thmks shes ugli cuz no 1 liks her PLZZ READ NY AMZUG FANFUIIC Sayonara desu nyahhhhhhh desu! Stay kawaii~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1: FALLEN ANGLES

Heyy! My name is Kagome Emma Jenna Sakura Freya Greenleaf,everone clls meKagme. Im 5''7 wlthe lomg blck raven hair with green,pink blu , purlpe strreeks in skin reelly pale like full moon and I esaly get sun burned. Its sucks! It ssucks so bad that I get angyr and start cutting my selve while listening to Black Viel Brides(BVB is my fav band there eber kawaii~) I hate my 42 dds they get in the way and cant wear my favurit corset with ou my boobs popping out every where(Just lik ein my fave anime Narutoo,Sasu-kun you rocxxx) and I have ine blu and green eye (like awolf clan I am from) my green ete tuns red when im angry! I have the power of ice and fire plus I lhave kawaii neko earplus my regualr ear look kinda likesa elves~ I think Im very ugle I so unglie that I have no friends amd get really depressed and emo =(

Well, my story beguns 14 trs agoo(Im 15 kmow) I was found in the wood by adpotteded father,Nick fury, he found me when I was was just one yrs old in the cold rain in the forest. He kneew that he found me that I was special. HE took me sheild where they stated to train me at the the age of 5. Hawk ey taugh me how to shoot arrows. When I was 13 that hwen Blck winidow bwecam preppy and mean. Her and her friends stareded to bull y me.

Now to Prsent day

I began to blink open my eyes and I got out of becd to get dressd. I pit in a black bra with red hearts in it and a blck lacry thong. Then I put on a hot pink corset with blak fily and light pink riboms. Then a black lacey skirt then I put one red fish nets. After that I put knoe knee high converses. Then I put on eyliner and did a winged with et. Then red lip stick and black ete shadow.

I webt down staris , but the n I heard a fomler voice frankticky call my name

"KAGOME!"

AN: I hope everyone like the storyy, I would liketo that my frenid for her help. Plzz revie w! Rember to stay kawaii!


	2. Chapter 2-REBEL LUV SOG

AN: Konychuuuawwwww! Than you TonySamWiseDesu 4 the grate reviw! Im sooo glade U can relat to my character! Stay KAWAIII***** PLS REVIWWWW Thanks Pippychun 4 helpin me with plot! ****** ``````~~~~~~` SHOgoSPARKLZ!

Chapkter 2: Rabel luv Song

I cam down fur brekfast and every1 was starting at me becus I was was wairing a lacy see thru dress with red pentagrem panties and my hair was tesed out and my makep was don emoly and I was wearing realy high heels. Koulson was starting at me lick a totes perv, and I sat down abd eat pankakes.

My dad, Nick Furry ranin at yelled at me.

"KAGOME!"

I said kawaiily"Whut"

He whaled, you ned to goin the Atvengers, and you are sooper powerfal and we need you to gather other guys"

"I gess so…" I said sighily with an sad emo face.

OMG MY DAD IS SUCK AN AZZHOL. I wasnt powerful at al. i was jus a ugle gurl (even thoh guyz thogt I was sooper hot and sexah with relay big bosums)

Iwewnd down the stares and all of teh Asvengrs where staring at me, Toni Stark was looking at my boobies and black window glard at me like a bitck. (AN: I HATE HER STUPID FACe, SHE IS LIKE SAKURA! Saskekun is so sexyyy I love you husband NEYA)

"Heyloo there sexah"

"CAPTAN AMERIKA" I screammed

"Call me Stove," he smirked an chuckld wile kissing my hand," you lok Kawai tooday."

I bushed. he spooked my favorite lanjage. (AN: THE JAPENSE ARE PERFEK IF YOU ARE NOT YOU ARE STOOPID)

"Shut p Baka." I sad back. Back Window walked up too me an growld, "get away frm my BF you whore."

I starte to cry ice tears (because I have ice powers) and then Thore said "thou are jealus of her beauty"

"ew who are you you pervert, get away."

I rain away to the bathrum to cut myself becaus I was stressd out and in ther was the Hulk, but he wasnt the Huk he waz a guy.

"Whats wrong? he asked me sadly.

"Back Window is such a bitch i hat her so freaking much!" I cryd.

"she is a bitch, Im in here to cut my wriss becuse she siad I was ugle." He was realy ugle.

"you are! you are macking my eyes burn!" and fire cam out of my eyes and bruned the wall.\

"YOU BITCK" And turned into a big gren monkey and grapped my dress an ripped it off, "im going to wrape you!"

AN: PLS REVIEW! Im am confednt this iz gud stury an want to b a authr someday like J.K. Tolken! STay KAWAIIII~~~~~~~********** ^(/3/)^ be kawaii like ths NECKO!


	3. Chapter 3- Luv is da Drug

AN: Koniiichiwaaaaa everyone! Hers my 3rd chapter of my awesome fan fic! Thank yuo PentagramRabbitz 4 the help nd speed check Plz read and reveiw! Arigato so much ~3333 Amd rember to stay KAWAIIII~~~~~~~~*******

Edit: I fixed the grammer errors!

Chapter 3: Luv is the drug

"WAT THE FUC R YOU DOING?!" I shreaked as Hulk grabbed me and slam me on the floor. I cried more alots as my emo eyeliner and heavy mascra smear done my pale checks. My lace dress was in sheads reveiling my laced bra and thong. He a so riped my lace bra and my 42 double was where sowing. Ugh, this was just like in those Hentai that the avngers watched where the ugly gurl was wraped by a sick pervert. "HUlK SMASH GURL!" the bunt gowled as he pull out his big ugly grean meatstick and he then held me down as he fricked frackeding meh . I sceamed some more and cryed beging home to sop. Suddnly a flash of green light shoone.

Then I saw a very hot sexah man with green eyes like a Greenleaf liek my last name. He had beautifully blak hare like mine. He a warring green black and gold. He have staff thing and he puched the hulk in the face then he looked at me.

"Why hello" he chucked an them snirked to me. My snow white face tunred pink .

"Whateva"I say kawaiily and then stucked my touge out at him.

My dad,Nick Furry, came in with the other advantages. Toni and Stove came to cheked on me and Back Window gleered at me and I flipped her off (it wuz so awsone!) Thore came in and gleered at the guy.

"Why are thouest here here, brother!" Thore shouted.

"Lokey! We"ll geet u!, my dad screamed supa loud.

"Wat, ur Thores bro!" I counld not beleave that dude just saved me from the hulk

All of the sudden Lokey grabed me an then he kidnapped me.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!" I hear my dad scream and I was beginning held tight in Lokis arms. He was so strong and sugoi. And then he looked ay me with thoses beautiful green eyes.

" I shell make you my queen and we shell rul the univere together," his smile turned in to a smrik as he chuckled.

"I Will mot you BAKA!" I slapped his face and them he smeared and say, " I like them feisty."

We landed on a cliff and I could see all the mountains and trees. Then he kissed on the month as the sun setted . And I blushd. Loki decied to teach how to use my fire and ice powers he also teached me about magik.

We went germany and I was wearing a long tight see thru black lac y dress and I was wearing a hot pink scully bra and a green thring. He nade pepple bow to him and he say" this my Kawaii Gf."

All the sunden my dad came with a weird lookin old guy with a long beared and gray pointy hat.

"DAD! WAT THE HELL R U DOING THE HERE!" I screamed( What da hell was he here I cant evar be with people I fall in luv with) then old man come to me and he say," Kagome, the people of middle earth needed you. I Gandrunk the grey an I wizerd. your are actually not a neko your an elve you have neko ears cause Saurman put a curse on you when you were a baby and then he kill your parents and you have special abiltys and we need ur help"

I was SHOCK! OMG! EVERTHING KNEW WA S A LIE ! Wat was I going to do?

AN:THANKS 4 READING! I almost fro got thks Foxy for the help! PLS REVIEWW! REMBER TO SATY KAWAII! ^(/3/0)~********SHOUJOSPERKLESS!


	4. Chapter 4- Destiny

I couldn't believe my ears! How was everything I knew was a lie! My real parents were killed by dome man named Saurons and I was curseed ! I turned my love , Loki for his comfort , but to my dismay he left me with the old wizerd man and my father. he left ,e when I needed him most. He truely was the trickter god and I that moment I realized he must have never truly cared about me,however, I was greatful he had taught me to control my fire and ice powers, only if stayed to help me get rid pf the neko ear cusre... I was a fool and a t that moment I vowed to never fall in love **again**!

I turned my head towards the man, Grandouf my long black locks followed. "Tell more his middle earth? And who in the hell is Sauran and how to I get rid of thess horrible necko earsss!" I was on the virge of tears as my eyes glistened in the moonlight I was still heartbroken over Loki. My father looked at me dispointerd , he was angry that I didn't do my to duty yo help the avengers and went with enemy, I knew he was happy that Loki had left he had called Thore and Stove to go after Loki. Grandalf the Grey nad turned to me and said,"middle earth is where you were born, you were an elve born in Rivendell your uncleis Elrond and he has a daughter your cousin,Arwen! Your parents were on the way to a ball on Mirkwood to announce your arranged marriage to the prince Legolas Greenleaf. Saurmon did not the Mirkwood elves nad Rivendell evles to be united so he killed your parents and put the neko ear curse on you so no one would know that you are the long lost evle princess."

I stood there and silence fell over the three of us as I took all the word that The old wizerd had t too say! I was actually an elven princess and was in a agreaged marriage. "I'm a princess...' I said kawaiily in shock my blue and green eyes turned to my father. "Did you know about this ...about my past and my parents?" I asked.

"I didn't know at first ,but when I found you ,you were a helpless little baby with thoses strange cat like ears and I knew you were specail and you the joy in my world. About a year after a found you is when Gandulf came to me he told me about the your real parents and the curse. As it turns out Sauron wanted you dead ans he couldn't find you and we thought best not let you know about the danger you were in. So I kept safe away from middle earth but we knew one day you had to return and help to defeat the evil. Your powers are key to help the beings of middle earth."

I looked my father ans smiled softly and I was happy that he took care of me for all those years. "Thank you, dad for taking care and I am ready to fufull my destiny to help save middle earth , but how to end my curse nad get rid these horribly ears."

The drey wizerd turned me and said, "The only way to end the curse is to desryoy the ring of power and that why I must take you to Rivendell so you can jion the caunicl who will discuss the best way to deartoy it."

"Iw ill be able to meet my uncle!" I shout kawaiily and lound.

"Yes you shall!."

My father looked me and stated," I will not have you wo go alone its dangerous out there I will have the avrngers go with you for protection." I was a little angry thats means I was going to be stuck ieth Back Window she was so rude to me and plus I was stuck with hulk but at least Toni stove and Thore were nice.

When the adevgers finally arrive Back Window glared at me and the himan hulk was there, Bleh! Thore crasp my hand ans spoke softly." Do not fear fair maiden for thou shall protect with thine life. And please forgive my foul brother fro breaking thouth us heart."

"Thank you!,Thore" I said happliy

"We will also protect you princess," said Steve and Tony in usion and and I smiled back them.

Black Window glared at me she was being a jealous baka beause I was princess and all the guys were giving me attention. "Must we really protext her she can tale carof herslf. "

Then my father yelled at her," You will protect my daughter ! FOR SHE IS MIDDEL EARTHS LAST HOPE!' She then glared and froned then truned away.

"Now lets all go to middle earth!" I shouted and with that we were on our way.

AN: Thanks everyone for reading the chapter of my story! Gomen for updated after sooo long school and life got in the way! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Remeber to Stay KAWAIII ****````~~~~~~ SHOUJOSPARKLES =^3^=


	5. Chapter 5-Returing Home

AN: Thanx for the the review! Heres the next chapter fro the story! Plz enjoi! =^3=****~~~~~

Chapter 5- Returing Home

It had been a week that went into the forest to ge to Rivendale . I was super tired and sweaty beracause i didn't get to take a shower. The woods was really big and green and the trees were really tall. I was weaing a black elfish dress with brown boot with purple skulls on them. My hair was down and the top prt was braided. Gandouf was guiding the way on the trees he had told us watch out for orcs because they lurked everywhere in middle earth. I was happy that the adveagers was with us I felt safe around them except Back window she kept glaring at the whole trip, she was super jealous o f how kawwai I looked and how all the guys thout i was beautful. I flippped her off an d she truneed away.. Thore came to me and said, "M'lady Thouest is sorry for the way black window has treeded thee."

I blushed he was really hot and very gentlekind. "Thanks and she was all ways bully me!" I cry , my makeup smeared and I hated the stupid necko ear cusre! " are we almost to Rivendelle ?"

" The grey wizerd had told thee that we allmost there," Thor said .

"oh," I said

I still couldn't believe that I was a lost elf princess and I was cursed . I wish i had met my mom and dad mad I wamted reveage against Saurman! He was to blame for my horriable life with the necko ear cusre beacause of the ears I thought I was part of the wolf clan but i was a elf from Riverdale. I began to wonder who the Legolas guy was Gandgulf had said my patrents had me betrothed to him. I didn't want to marry anyone not after what happen with Loki he betrayed me and i don't need another boyfriend! All the suddened everyone had stopped walking and and they were looking to the right and that when I heard the horriable cry!

"WEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH" the scram echoed all over the woods an thats when I got scared. i turned to Grandulf. "what the hell was that!"

" That there KAgome was a orc,, vile creatures they are and we all must prepare for battle." the old wizerd camanded.

I was ready to use my magic that Loki helped me master and that when the adveagers were ready for battel Toni was in the Iron Man and Stove became trans formed into captain amerkia and the Thore had out his hammer and the human hulk became Hulk. Back Window didn't want to fight she stood and acted preppy , god I hated that baka!

I looked at the trees and that when I saw the orc thing. It looked at me and said "WEEEHHHHHHHH" It was soooo ugly that barfed on Back Window. The orc was uglie r than hulk and he was supa uglie ! It looked like the hulk and satane had a baby.

"WATASHI SHALL DESTROY YOU BAKA!" I cried and I punched it ion the face but it looked at me again and said!

"I WILL EAT YOU WEEEHHHHHHH" He ripped the bottom of my black dress ! That was my favorite I got super angry and fire cam from my eyes and burned his face off.

"That was amazing desuu~" Stev smirked and winked and I blushed. He was so kawaii I couldn't take it. Baxk window beacame angry.

"She not evan that awsome she just has stupid powerrws!"

"Shut up, therr are more orcs are coming !" Gandgoof yelled at that bitch and she deserved it! All of the sudden a bunch if orcs came from the forest nad all scraemed "Wehhhhhh"

_"How were we going to kill all of them"_ I thought thats when I saw an arrow shoot on the head and killed it I was shocked and that when I saw **him.**

**AN:** I hope everyone enjoyed my new chapter! PLZ fave and Review! Remeber to stay KAWAII! SHOUJOSPARKLES~~~~~*********** ^/3/0


	6. Chapter 6-The Encouter

AN: Hello minna~~~ Heres rthe chapter to my fanfictiom! Enjoii!******~~~~~

Chapter 6-The Encouter

I was in shock at the man I was staring at! He was handsom and kawaii. I couldn't take in l the feels at onnce! He was an elf I think canse he had pointy ears just like me. He had long yellow locks and blu eyes . He was wereing all greenand had acape and arrows. I was really over joyed that he killed the orc! I had a bad felling that I was falling for after a vowed a never to fall in luv again after Lokii! Suddenly more orcs started to appear out of the trees.

"WEHHHHHHHH" They cried horriably that my left hear stated to bleed.'

"What the fuck you stupid bakas!" I shouted and punched ine in the face! Everyome was fighting them expect for Back Window she was weakk and pothetic and she had it coming! After all karma is a bitvh! Whie I wasn't paying attention an ugle fat orc was about to stab me in the back and the mysterous blonde elf shot arrows at it and it died!

"You saved ...me!" I was shock! he wass so handsome!

"Of course I did fair maiden, fro you beautty is beyond compare and it would be a waste if you were to die so young at lovely," he said with a wink.

I was swooning on the inside and it was love at forst sight and I was angry at myself for finding him atractive. Then everyone walk over at Gandouf to the the elf man. I stared to wonder if her knew him or somthing like that .

"Awe I see your father has send you. We are headed to Rivendell are selfs," the old wizerd. He was like really old. Like old was he any way 300? Iwas supa curious about how they knew eachother.

"Hey Ganfood, how do you know this guy?" I ask kawaiily.

"Yes, Whoest thouest?' Thiore and adn stove looked jealous of the guy. Back Window didn't seem to care and human hulk was sulk like a big baka and barfed a little cause he was like totes ugle and he was inlove with m eewwwwwwwwwww..

"Yo8u is the son of the king Mirkwood, Thrandels son, Legolas."

" Yes im Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood amd so Grangulf who are your new compaintions.?" HE said as he smiked and l bushed beacuse he had a sugoi smile!

OH! these are the Avdegers, Thore ,Toni,Stove,Hulk and BAck Window. They have help ecort this you lass. This Kagome Emma Jenna Sakura Freya Greenleaf." he said old sounding.

"What a lovely name for a lovley **girl **." He smirked and winked . I giggled and bushed he was sooooo perfect!

"shall I accompany you to Rivendale as well?" he said .

" Of course you should Leggy-kun!" I said and giggled. Leggy-kun was perfect I was slowly falling for him.

As we headed closer towards Rivensell so I could meet my uncle we ran into a few more orca but we easly defeeted them. What really pissed me off was Back Window was flirting with my Leggy-kun I wanted her to stay away form him he was mine! Shwe had told me that he would never love with my horrible necko ear curee and I cried myelf to sleep beacasue I started to think she was right . Tomorrow we would finallty reach Riverdell. I was super nervous and sad that Leggy-kun could be inlove with Back Widow and I drifted to sleep with mightmares of back windwo with Leggy and Loki and threw up.

Little did that this whole time **he** was watching over me.

**AN: Thankx everyone for reading my new chapter! I really hoped you enjoied it! Plz review and remeber Stay Kawaii! *****```******SHOUJOSPARKLES =^30=**


End file.
